


Walking Away

by Assadis



Series: Fleeting and Fragile [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assadis/pseuds/Assadis
Summary: After the Helicarriers: the wonder of being alive





	

He was breathing.  
Even when everything had fallen apart.  
A fragile life not shattered by the debris,  
not drowned by the waters. 

Bucky too was breathing.  
Breathing pain.  
Breathing smoldering guilt in his chest.  
Another life, not burned to sparks,  
Not ripped apart in war  
But still shattered,  
barely recognizable as what it was.  
A gift.  
The gift to let go, to walk away.  
The gift to take a step forward.  
Then another.  
Swaying with weakness, shaking to the core.  
Scared.  
Still – breathing.


End file.
